ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Thromnambular
Thromnambular is a mystical wishing skull from Billy ve Mandy'nin Korkunç Maceraları. In the series, he has the power to grant nine wishes, and upon the ninth is freed from his imprisonment within the skull. The wishes often go horribly awry. Thromnambular always speaks in rhyme. He is voiced by Dwight Schultz. In FusionFall, there are nine Thromnambular skulls scattered throughout the world, one for each wish. They are marked with a Roman numeral from 1 to 9 (I to IX), and must be done in ascending order. Each skull has an associated hint mission given by another NPC, which must be completed before the skull's mission can be activated. Upon completion of the hint mission, the NPC will give the player a clue as to the whereabouts of the skull. The first eight skull missions are regular missions. The final skull grants a unique set of armor and a backpack accessory. Apparently, due to their remote locations and inability to fight or move, all 9 skulls were found and destroyed by the monsters in the future. In Çatlak there is a Wishing Skull V covered in Fusion Maddesi. For the time, this one is not related with any mission. As there is another Wishing Skull V on Bravo Sahili Thromnambular may be able to create and replace some of his skulls if they get destroyed. Thromnambular I * Mission level: 8 * Location: Bottom right corner of gated area, tucked behind a headstone * Mission objectives: ** Fight Joke-O-Lanterns for Joke-O'-Lantern Head ** Return to Thromnambular ** Fight Bloodsuckers for Bloodsucker Wing ** Return to Thromnambular ** Fight Spookas for Spooka's Tail *Return to Thromnambular *The Him Mission is called "Make a Wish." Thromnambular II * Mission level: 8 * Location: Northwest of Genius Grove behind a tree * Mission objectives: ** Enter the Tatlı İntikam Karantina Bölgesi in Şeker Koyu ** Reach the Crow's Nest in 120 seconds ** Return to Thromnambular *The Billy Mission is called "Wish Upon a Weirdo." Thromnambular III * Mission level: 8 * Location: On top of the first building to the right upon entrance into the Karantina Bölgesi of Goat'ın Çöplüğü * Mission objectives: ** Defeat the Scrap Scrappers for three Metal Scraps ** Return to Thromnambular ** Defeat the Scrap Tyrants for three Large Metal Scraps ** Return to Thromnambular *The Stickybeard Mission is called "Pirate's Wish." Thromnambular IV * Mission level: 16 * Location: Northeast of City Hall near the Great Machine, where the Maymun Havayolu Ajanları are. * Mission objectives:spider egg ** Go to the Sunken Mall in Townsville Merkezi for a party hat ** Return to Thromnambular in 300 seconds İskoçyalı's Mission is called "A Wee Wish." Thromnambular V * Mission level: 18 * Location: Near the southeast corner outside of the Karantina Bölgesi near a lifeguard tower * Mission objectives: ** Defeat eight Squish Scalers ** Return to Thromnambular ** Retrieve Saltwater Taffy from the wharf ** Return to Thromnambular *The Grim Mission is called "Skullburned." Thromnambular VI * Mission level: 22 * Location: Near Fusion Numara Bir's fusion portal * Mission objectives: ** Defeat five Putrid Spawns ** Defeat six Oil Ogres ** Defeat seven Gear Goliaths ** Defeat eight Baleful Brutes ** Return to Thromnambular Mandark makes you talk to Thromnambular VI in "Mag-Ick" Thromnambular VII * Mission level: 23 * Location: On a rock near the zipline on top of the center plateau near a Broad Canyon Creeper. * Mission objectives: ** Talk to Cesur in Nowhere ** Defeat Fowl Foes for a Fowl Foe egg ** Return to Thromnambular before the egg hatches The clue to this skull is from Agent Duffey in Devil's Bluff in the mission, "Something Smells Clawful" Thromnambular VIII * Mission level: 27 * Location: In the southwest corner on a ledge behind a hill with a crater * Mission objectives: ** Place three bananas in the Monkey Mountain Infected Zone ** Return to Thromnambular. The clue is revealed by Plumer Carol in Forgotten Falls in the mission "Armor Race" Afterwards, enjoy the break from the saga until level 34. Thromnambular IX * Mission level: 34 * Location: Northwest corner near the bridge to Fuse'un Sığınağı behind a rock * Mission objectives: ** Talk to Billy to obtain some kind of memorabilia for the skull ** Return to Thromnambular Clue to this skull is from Demongo in the mission "The Last Skull" skull 1.png|Thromnambular I skull 2.png|Thromnambular II skull 3.png|Thromnambular III skull 4.png|Thromnambular IV skull 5.png|Thromnambular V skull 6.png|Thromnambular VI skull 7.png|Thromnambular VII skull 8.png|Thromnambular VIII skull 9.png|Thromnambular IX Category:Oyun Elementleri Category:NPC'ler Category:Karakterler